


A Força da Mentira

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Dah2, F/M, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Kyle e Heidi subitamente ficaram conhecidos como o casal de criminosos mais perigosos de todo o Colorado... mas rumores e mentiras são como pragas, se espalhavam muito rápido, e poucos sabem qual a verdadeira história.[Kydi][Phone Destroyer AU - Velho Oeste][Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 2]





	A Força da Mentira

Kyle Broflovski e Heidi Turner eram o casal de procurados mais perigosos de todo o Colorado e as histórias sobre seus malfeitos eram conhecidas por todo o estado. Kyle havia assassinado e roubado um homem a sangue frio e Heidi era uma mulher cruel, conhecida por matar homens com qualquer coisa que tivesse em mãos…

Mas, na realidade, eles não eram tão mesquinhos ou cruéis quanto as histórias distorcidas falavam...

**__________________________________1862____________________________________**

No extremo leste do Colorado havia essa cidadezinha pequena e pacífica, longe das minas de ouro recém descobertas no Estado e num território que o homem branco já tinha expulsado a maioria dos nativos. Poucas casas, apenas um médico, uma delegacia pequena sem mais que uma cela, apenas um estabelecimento comercial e uma paisagem bastante inóspita de fundo. Não havia muito o que fazer na cidade, as pessoas trabalhavam e o único lugar onde havia bebida, um pouco de música e alguns jogos era no Saloon administrado por uma família judia.

Por falta de opção Heidi gostava de frequentar o local, mesmo que o seu recém marido e xerife da cidade, Eric Cartman, não fosse muito de acordo. Os dois estavam casados há, no máximo, três meses e foi tempo mais que o suficiente para que Heidi pudesse começar a se arrepender da sua decisão.

No começo Eric parecia ser realmente uma boa pessoa, lhe respeitava e tinha a aprovação dos seus pais, então ela não hesitou ao aceitar o pedido de casamento e realmente achou que entre os dois havia algum futuro. Mas pouco tempo depois que eles estavam oficialmente juntos, Eric se mostrou ser um homem ignorante e mal-educado, era egoísta e parecia lhe criticar o tempo inteiro, sem nunca mais dar apoio a nada. O xerife parecia querer que Heidi concordasse e pensasse igual a ele em todos os aspectos, mas Heidi não poderia concordar quando ele falava que suas amigas eram prostitutas, ou que os seus pais só estavam incomodando.

Enfim, Eric não parava de reclamar e falava que era porque o ambiente era sujo e mal administrado, mas a mulher sabia que ele apenas tinha essa antipatia inexplicável com judeus.

O local era todo de madeira e havia um pouco de poeira no chão. Alguns homens estavam sentados perto do bar, outro grupo numa mesa de canto jogava cartas, conversavam e no momento o piano ao lado do balcão estava desocupado. Heidi e suas amigas eram algumas das poucas mulheres dentro do Saloon, todas as quatro sentadas em uma mesa rente a parede.

As três outras mulheres conversavam enquanto Heidi absteve-se de participar do diálogo, pensativa. 

Theresa tinha a pele queimada do sol, cabelos pretos e levemente ondulados, ela havia noivado há pouco tempo e era bastante comunicativa, inclusive, não colocava travas na língua para falar mal do noivo. Arranjado pelos pais, que não tinham a melhor das condições financeiras e queriam que a filha conseguisse uma vida melhor, por mais que ela já trabalhasse para alcançar isso sozinha.

Annie tinha aqueles cachos loiros muito chamativos e era a menor do grupo, a mais gordinha com um rosto rechonchudo e rosado. Também tinha uma língua e ouvidos afiados para fofocas, pode-se dizer que ela é capaz de descobrir todos os segredos de todos da cidade. Ajudava a mãe a cuidar de um pai absolutamente doente e não pensava em se casar enquanto ele não melhorasse ou fosse chamado por Deus.

Lola só não era menor que Annie, os cabelos loiro escuros, cor de areia, dela eram muito longos e presos em uma trança que descia sobre o ombro. De longe a mais quieta, observadora e tinha esse jeito charmoso em tudo que fazia. Até melhor do que Heidi, ela era a única que sabia ler e teve uma educação privilegiada em casa, com uma mãe professora e um pai escritor, praticamente nasceu com todos os livros a disposição.

— Vocês não tão' entendendo, o Jason é um completo de um babaca!

— Cê já disse isso, Thê. — Annie segurou a caneca do hidromel aguado, que já estava pela metade. — Eu soube que a família dele vendia escravos.

— Ridículo…

Heidi concordava, ainda sim não expressou isso em voz alta. Ainda tinha um pouco desse medo das amigas perguntarem sobre Eric e precisar responder e escutar os sermões, pois ninguém da cidade realmente tinha muito apreço pelo xerife e por muito tempo não entendeu o motivo, achava que fosse apenas inveja, implicância e quando percebeu que ele não era o que lhe mostrava ser, já estava casada. A mulher suspirou enquanto dedilhava os dedos na mesa, escutando cada vez mais coisas ruins sobre Jason White que lhe faziam crer que Theresa deveria terminar o noivado, mas, aparentemente, ela também queria agradar os pais...

Tudo estava normal, exatamente como nos dias antes daquele e Heidi só havia visto o estranho entrar porque olhava para a porta. Mais ninguém havia notado.

Ele empurrou as portas duplas enquanto arrumava o chapéu de cowboy, não era possível ver o rosto por causa do lenço verde que cobria do nariz para baixo e tinha aquele jeito meio sombrio. O homem aproximou-se da sua mesa e Heidi ficou apenas mais curiosa, um pouco apreensiva, mas se ele tentasse alguma coisa Annie o colocaria para correr com a arma que mantinha escondida sob as saias.

Nessa altura as outras mulheres já haviam notado-o e finalizaram a conversa. Theresa foi a primeira a se pronunciar, soando com uma pontada de desconfiança:

— O senhor tá' procurando alguma coisa?

Só quando o suposto desconhecido puxou o lenço para baixo que Heidi viu que ele não era tão desconhecido quando pensou no início, apenas estava diferente do que se lembrava. Alguém que pensou que nunca mais veria na vida, que havia deixado a cidade em direção a New Jersey, quando eles tinham apenas treze anos de idade.

Kyle Broflovski estava de volta na cidade e Heidi não pode não sorrir. Levantou-se e então cumprimentou cordialmente:

— Kyle.

Há muito tempo ele havia feito aquela promessa de que voltaria, Heidi quase havia se esquecido.

— Finalmente, hein?

Abraço-o sem realmente dar tempo para ele responder, mas foi prontamente retribuída. Todas as suas amigas olharam a cena sem entender muita coisa enquanto os dois se separaram rápido. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria perguntar, mas Kyle foi mais rápido:

— Já faz algum tempo… O que eu perdi?

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Sem usar o chapéu dava para ver com mais clareza o cabelo de Kyle: ruivo com os cachos bem fechados, rebeldes e altos, mas a cor alaranjada era bonita. Pele branca, mas queimada pelo sol, o que deixava as sardas do rosto especialmente chamativas. Os olhos eram verdes e o nariz um pouco grande, mas não particularmente feio, sem falar que ele havia crescido bastante. Bem diferente de Heidi, que havia parado de crescer quando completou quinze anos de idade.

Theresa e Lola haviam deixado o Saloon, ambas com coisas para fazer, enquanto Annie sorriu e piscou para Heidi com uma cumplicidade que a fez corar, antes de lhe deixar sozinha com Kyle para roubar algum dinheiro dos cowboys jogando cartas. A loira era melhor do que qualquer homem e ninguém nunca pegou-a fazendo suas trapaças. Quando estivessem sozinhas, tinha certeza absoluta de que o assunto seria algo impróprio.

Agora, sozinhos, podiam colocar a conversa em dia.

Os pais do ruivo eram os antigos donos do Saloon, mas, ao se mudarem para New Jersey por causa da formação e trabalho do pai como advogado obviamente levaram o filho junto e deixaram o estabelecimento para um tio cuidar. Isso há quase dez anos. Kyle também falou que havia ido morar em New York e estava estudando advocacia, que logo poderia exercer a profissão.

— Mas e você, Heidi, alguma novidade?

— Não, não tantas quanto você. — Riu, estava com as duas mãos sobre a mesa de madeira, e pensou por um tempinho em como responder. — Bem, eu me casei com o Eric.

Kyle pareceu genuinamente chocado com a informação nova.

— Com o Cartman!?

— Não, você também não-! --- Ela resmungou e revirou os olhos. O ruivo havia acabado de voltar, praticamente não conhecia mais ninguém da cidade, mas também tinha algo contra Eric só por causa do passado! — O Eric não é ruim, eu juro.

— Se for o mesmo Cartman que eu conheci, nós não estamos falando da mesma pessoa.

— Ele virou o xerife, sabe.

Pode jurar que escutou Kyle soltar um "puta merda" baixinho, seguido de um riso desacreditado, meio nervoso.

— Me admiro que esse lugar ainda esteja de pé... — Ele comentou, mas sem esperar uma resposta, e aos poucos o sorriso foi diminuindo. — Mas você está bem?

Heidi não soube exatamente como responder o judeu. No geral estava muito bem, tinha uma boa casa, comida e havia se casado, tudo que qualquer mulher poderia querer – mesmo que Lola discordasse veementemente disso. – e por isso pensava estar bem. Verdadeiramente bem. Mas se alguém lhe perguntasse se estava feliz, a mulher pensaria um pouco mais antes de responder.

Porque estar bem e estar feliz são, sim, duas coisas separadas.

Já estava pensando demais e agora, pela forma que Kyle lhe encarava, ele já estava desconfiado sem que precisasse escutar uma palavra sequer.

— Eu estou bem sim. — Tratou de sorrir, mas o ruivo ainda não pareceu acreditar muito na resposta. — É serio, olha para mim, eu casei com o xerife.

— Que é o Cartman...

— Você foi embora há dez anos, Kyle, as coisas mudaram.

— Gente como o Cartman não muda.

Estava pronta para defender o marido, mesmo que no fundo não entendesse porque sentia essa necessidade, já que ele não estava sendo realmente uma boa pessoas nos últimos meses, mas Kyle subitamente segurou as suas mãos. Por não estar esperando uma atitude daquelas, Heidi sente o rosto esquentar e olha para Kyle, tentando decifrar as intenções dele.

— Eu cresci do lado do Cartman e duvido muito que ele tenha mudado dessa forma que você tá dizendo... E você também viu ele crescer, você sabe como ele faz mal para as pessoas. — O homem falou com toda a convicção do mundo. — Você também estava lá quando ele quase me empurrou no poço por ser "judeu demais".

Soltou as suas mãos das de Kyle, na defensiva. O que ele estava tentando fazer falando tudo isso? Eles eram apenas crianças, Eric, com certeza não sabia o que estava fazendo naquela época era errado...Certo?

— Só não lembro direito porque, no final, o Butters que acabou preso lá dentro. — Soltou um riso seco, meio sem jeito. — Onde você quer chegar falando isso?

— Eu só quero saber se você está mesmo bem, se tá feliz com ele.

Dava para sentir na voz como Kyle estava verdadeiramente preocupado e isso fez Heidi pensar bem nas suas próximas palavras, quase hesitante antes de realmente responder:

— Sabe Kyle, no começo o Eric era mesmo bom para mim... Meus pais gostavam, ainda gostam, dele e ele me tratava bem. Me respeitava e escutava.

Olhou para o ruivo, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas assim que teve a certeza de que ele estava disposto a escutar, continuou:

— Mas, honestamente, agora eu não sei mais…

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Heidi estava arrumando algumas coisas na cozinha, separando um pouco do seu dinheiro e colocando outras coisas úteis da bolsa de couro quando Cartman veio do corredor. Ele ficou quieto por pouco tempo, observando um pouco, antes de dizer:

— Você não vai ir ver o judeu de novo, não.

Sentiu vontade de bater as mãos na mesa, mas se conteve. Ele iria mesmo insistir nisso de novo?

— Pelo amor de Deus Eric, eu não tô indo por causa do Kyle.

— E eu tô falando isso para o seu bem, Heidi, porque judeu é uma criatura traiçoeira! — Cartman argumentou, mas Heidi revirou os olhos sem parar de colocar o que precisava na bolsa. — Você é boazinha demais, ele vai se aproveitar de você!

— Eu já falei que não tô saindo por causa dele!

— E por que mais seria?

— Eu tenho amigas, Eric, lembra?

O xerife bufou descontente enquanto Heidi apoiava a alça da bolsa no ombro, pronta para sair.

— Elas são todas umas vagabundas, você sabe disso e não deveria andar com elas.

Virou os olhos na direção do marido, franzindo as sobrancelhas e já um pouco irritada com o rumo daquela conversa. Por que Eric sempre precisava falar desse jeito sobre as suas amigas? Realmente era tão difícil assim lhe respeitar um pouco?

— Eu vou voltar antes de anoitecer.

Ela anunciou e saiu da cozinha, deixando Cartman sozinho e ainda mais zangado com a situação, pensando em como o maldito do judeu deveria nunca ter voltado. Nunca gostou de Kyle, desde a infância, e agora Heidi estava, mais uma vez, querendo se aproximar dele.

Pouco tempo depois da saída de Heidi, Jason White deu algumas batidas na porta dos fundos, a outra entrada para a cozinha, anunciando sua chegada, e Cartman só lembrou que queria falar com ele por causa disso.

— Xerife, o senhor queria falar comigo?

Jason tinha o cabelo castanho e que precisava de um corte, umas olheiras feias debaixo dos olhos e se vestia com bastante simplicidade. A primeira vista parecia inofensivo e era realmente um cara fácil de manipular.

— Jason, tu ainda tá precisando de dinheiro?

O outro homem ficou imediatamente mais interessado por causa da pergunta certeira, ele estava precisando de dinheiro para pagar uma dívida, sim, Cartman sabia disso e iria unir o útil ao agradável.

— Porque eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer...

_Iria se livrar de Kyle Broflovski, de um jeito ou de outro._

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Heidi falou daquele lugar bom para observar estrelas para Kyle, em um terreno mais alto, perto de um riacho onde a vegetação era mais verde e um pouco distante da cidade, mas ela não se lembrava bem porque eles decidiram ir. Já estava escurecendo quando chegaram no local, perto do horário que Heidi normalmente voltava para casa, mas daquela vez não precisava voltar tão cedo assim... Tinha contado uma pequena mentira para Eric sobre como supostamente passaria aquela noite na casa dos pais pois sua mãe havia adoecido, já tinha percebido que ele não gostava e evitava os seus pais em outras ocasiões que passava um pouco mais de tempo com eles, então sabia que era uma mentira segura o suficiente.

Estranhamente, não sentia remorso de ter mentido para o marido e, se fosse ser honesta, procurava algum tempo longe dele. Um descanso. Eric estava cada vez mais paranoico e desconfiado, tentando lhe manipular com uma frequência maior. Certamente Heidi pararia de querer evitar falar com ele se ele parasse com a atitude desagradável, mas sabia que algo assim não aconteceria, não com o temperamento dele.

Kyle havia deixado o cavalo em uma parte onde a grama estava boa e ele poderia pastar, também com água por perto. Enquanto Heidi juntava alguns galhos secos, o ruivo estava cavando um buraco raso na terra para colocar a madeira que ela trouxe e poder acender uma fogueira com segurança de que nada mais pegaria fogo. Depois de arrumar os gravetos e algumas folhas secas ele tentou acender a fogueira algumas vezes, mas quem conseguiu, com apenas três tentativas, foi Heidi.

Agora, além de a luz do luar, havia a luz alaranjada que projetava as sombra dos dois para trás quando eles se sentaram próximos ao fogo. Depois de um tempo a mulher falou, casualmente:

— Sabe, aqui foi o mais longe que eu já cheguei da cidade.

— E você já teve vontade de ir mais longe? — Ele perguntou. — Quer dizer, conhecer mais lugares além de aqui?

Não precisou pensar muito para responder, pois já havia pensado algo assim antes:

— Na verdade sim, é meio que o meu sonho sair daqui, eu sei que o mundo é mais que isso. — Encolheu os ombros, sem realmente olhar para Kyle, sim para a fogo. — Mas eu não acho que algum dia ele vai se realizar…

Silêncio.

— Eu viajaria esse mundo com você se você pedisse.

Eric apenas lhe convenceria que o melhor era ficar a vida toda na cidade, já que tudo que eles precisavam estava ali e Heidi seria burra ao se colocar em tanto risco. Era impossível não pensar nele, não comparar… Ela vira o rosto para Kyle, que já olhava na sua direção, estreitando os olhos e com um sorrisinho divertido:

— Isso é coisa que se fale para uma mulher casada?

— E você não pensou em como estava casada quando me chamou para vir aqui com você, sozinha, no meio da noite.

Heidi sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha, mas abriu um sorriso incerto, sem ter certeza de como agir depois daquela observação tão certeira. Não podia nem negar isso e, na realidade, a sensação de constrangimento não durou muito mais tempo, porque ela estava exatamente onde queria estar.

— E o senhor não teme a ira do xerife?

— Do Cartman? — O jeito que ele olhou para Heidi, o pequeno sorriso, fez ela sentir que havia contado algum tipo de piada. — Não. De onde você tirou isso?

Soltou um risinho, não duvidava da palavra dele, e durante os próximos momentos ambos ficaram quietos. A Lua e as estrelas estavam bem visíveis àquela noite, Kyle chegou a lhe apontar uma ou duas constelações que os viajantes mais usavam para se orientar – Ursa Menor e a constelação de Orion. Mas logo o assunto acabou e eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, observando as estrelas.

Havia algo de tranquilizador na situação, como se tudo estivesse certo.

— Aqui é mesmo bonito-

Heidi o interrompeu:

— Ei, Kyle?

— Sim?

Não pensou em nada quando teve o impulso de beijá-lo. Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Quando o dia amanheceu a primeira notícia que todos escutaram foi sobre um assassinato. O estranho era que crimes nunca aconteciam naquela pequena cidade, quanto mais um assassinato. De madrugada alguém havia invadido o casarão de Token Black, o homem mais rico da cidade, matado-o a facadas e roubado uma bolsa cheia de moedas de ouro.

As quatro mulheres estavam na área próxima da entrada do Saloon, conversando.

— Foi isso que eu escutei. — Annie explicava. Nas suas mãos carregava um cesto com um saco marrom com farinha, uma garrafa de leite, ovos, um pote pequeno de mel e algumas latas. Havia acabado de terminar as compras. — Parece que a senhora Black achou o homem na sala de jantar, com uma faca no peito.

— Que horror, só notícia ruim uma atrás da outra. — Therese lamentou.

— E qual seria a outra notícia ruim?

— Meus pais fizeram questão de marcar a data do casamento hoje, pra’ daqui a um mês. — Ela ainda não havia terminado de falar. — O Jason chegou lá em casa hoje com um bocado de dinheiro, conversou com os dois e depois eles insistiram para marcar a data logo. Era muito dinheiro.

— Dinheiro da noite para o dia? — Lola questionou.

— Sim! Ele disse lá que já tava juntando faz tempo, só não sei porque ele não falou nada antes.

— Que estranho. Não é o Jason que estava devendo dinheiro para…

Heidi não estava participando tão avidamente da conversa daquela vez, não participaria e não se interessou em escutar o resto, não depois de ver Eric entrar no Saloon, sem sequer parar e falar consigo. Tudo bem que ele não gostava das suas amigas, mas... sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada.

— Meninas — Heidi chamou de repente, sem nem mesmo escutar o que Lola estava falando. — vocês podem me ajudar numa coisa?

**[ . . . ]**

Kyle estava com um prato quente de comida sentado à uma mesa, quase terminando sua refeição, quando o xerife Eric Cartman entrou no local e foi direto para sua direção. Sem se sentar e nem falar nada, o homem colocou um lenço verde na mesa e finalmente o ruivo notou que não estava mais sozinho.

— Kyle Broflovski, você está preso por roubo e assassinato.

Encarou Cartman por alguns segundos, esperando que fosse algum tipo de piada mórbida.

— Isso é seu, não é? — Ele insistiu no lenço. — Foi achado na casa de Token Black.

— Eu não matei ninguém.

— Isso é o que todo mundo fala-

Não era inteligente ser grosseiro com o xerife da cidade, mas sendo Cartman, Kyle não conseguia evitar:

— Vai a merda Cartman, eu não matei e nem roubei ninguém!

— Não? — O xerife ainda estava sério, mas quase sorriu e havia alguma coisa afiada no olhar dele. — Então tem problema eu ver a sua bolsa?

O judeu, com pouca ou nenhuma paciência, pegou a bolsa de couro do chão e jogou em cima da mesa. O que diabos Cartman estava planejando com aquela cena? Kyle não sabia, mas estava certo de que, seja lá o que fosse, ele não teria sucesso. O prato com metade da comida já estava afastado, esquecido logo ao lado e frio, quando abriu e foi jogando os seus pertences na mesa. Um caderno, um pouco de dinheiro, alguma comida enlatada, a arma que mantinha no fundo da bolsa e não tirou nem naquela ocasião, mas… de onde diabos tinha saído aquele saco? Agarrou e sentiu que era mais pesado do que parecia, então soltou a bolsa e puxou o pequeno barbante que mantinha o saquinho fechado.

Cartman sorriu, mas Kyle não percebeu porque estava chocado demais com todo o ouro, que parecia brilhar demais para a iluminação ruim do salão.

— Acho que isso é mais que o suficiente, Broflovski.

As poucas pessoas dentro do Saloon estavam quietas olhando aquela cena, que provavelmente era a coisa mais interessante que acontecia em muito tempo naquela cidade pequena. Ninguém se intrometeu e nem parecia que alguém iria, isso se não fosse por Heidi:

— Eric?

— Sai daqui Heidi.

Ela não saiu, mas sim atravessou o salão até os dois homens e para colocar as duas mãos na mesa. Tinha escutado o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

— O Kyle não matou ninguém, pelo amor de Deus Eric!

— Por que tu tá defendendo ele?

— Porque isso é impossível, ele não tava na cidade ontem à noite!

A verdade era que Heidi estava zangada com mais uma daquelas atitudes injustas e egoístas de Eric para medir bem suas palavras. Conhecia o marido, estava estampado no rosto dele que ele sabia bem que Kyle não havia feito nada e também não duvidava que ele já soubesse quem era o verdadeiro culpado. Enfim, apenas suposições.

— E como você sabe?

— Eu tava’ com ele!

Certo, talvez devesse ter pensado um pouco melhor em quais palavras usar, mas a verdade era que não tinha mais tanta certeza que se importava tanto assim. Mas não deixaria Kyle ser preso puramente por um capricho de Eric.

— _Você o que?_

Eric imediatamente lhe deu um olhar chocado, furioso e viu ele tirar a arma do coldre.

— Você estava com ele? — Havia essa calma exagerada na voz do xerife, que apenas dava ênfase sobre o quanto ele estava puto. — Você me traiu com esse judeu!? Eu vou matar vocês dois-!

Conseguia imaginar tudo muito bem, inclusive ele dando um tiro em Kyle, mas o homem parou antes de conseguir fazer realmente alguma coisa, pois, subitamente, havia um cano de uma arma encostado bem na lateral da cabeça dele. Ninguém tinha visto isso chegando.

— Xerife, eu tenho que pedir pra tu se acalmar. Não se levanta arma pra mulher.

Annie era quem estava com Cartman bem na mira e a tensão dentro do Saloon se tornou algo quase palpável. Enquanto isso Kyle estava garantindo, silenciosamente, que teria como se defender se precisasse, mas Heidi estava olhando em outra direção.

— Mas o que caralhos você pensa que tá fazendo-?!

Havia aquela porta dos fundos perto do bar, por qual Jason havia acabado de entrar no salão e ele estava segurando uma faca. Estava indo para perto de Annie. Mas também tinha aquela garrafa de vidro verde, bem escuro e meio vazia posta na mesa do lado da que Kyle ocupava, que o dono não prestava nenhuma atenção em particular. Heidi agarrou a garrafa pelo gargalo e bateu na mesa, quebrando apenas o necessário para que virasse um objeto cortante improvisado. Claro que o barulho chamou atenção de todos presentes, mas a mulher já havia enfiado o vidro afiado bem na barriga de Jason.

Tudo só aconteceu rápido demais.

Heidi se afastou ao mesmo tempo que Jason largou a faca e colocou as duas mãos na garrafa presa na sua carne. Aos poucos a mancha vermelha escura na roupa dele aumentou. A mulher recuou vários passos antes do homem desabar no chão, lamentando de dor.

— Ai meu Deus.

Alguém correu para ajudar o pobre homem ferido e o lugar ficou uma bagunça depois disso. Cartman gritou alguma coisa com Annie, mesmo assim ela não soltou a arma. No meio disso estava Kyle enfiando suas coisas de volta na bolsa de couro, deixando apenas as moedas de ouro na mesa, e ofereceu a mão para Heidi. O olhar que os dois trocaram não durou mais que cinco rápidos segundos.

Não houve o menor sinal de hesitação quando Heidi segurou a mão de Kyle e eles correram para fora do Saloon, deixaram o alvoroço para trás e, pouco tempo depois, a cidade.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Depois que eles fugiram da cidade, o xerife Eric Cartman fez de tudo para espalhar toda a má reputação sobre o casal e mesmo com as provas surgindo, Jason White era quem havia matado Token Black por causa de uma dívida antiga e plantado aquelas falsas evidências culpando Kyle, os rumores não desapareceram.


End file.
